


Celestica

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dominant/Top Castiel, Dubious Consent, Generally, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rimming, Slavery, Spanking, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Underage Sex, Wing Kink, ooc!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave AU: Castiel is an angel who lives on Earth after the apocalypse. Dean Winchester is a rebellious and intensely attractive boy that Castiel can't help but want to dominate. "Fuck that—I'm not your property!" "I was hoping you'd say that." Underage. Punishment & collars. top!cas. slave/master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of one or two more parts or so

“Did you have a certain breed in mind?”

The woman was pleasant enough, Castiel decided. He pursed his lips, realizing that no, there wasn’t one certain race that he was particularly interested in.

“Sir?”

“Would you show me your most intelligent bred, hmm, _submissives,_ ma’am?” Castiel asked politely, because by God, a dominant would never do.

“Of course, although the attitudes among the humans we have here vary from submissive to dominant, so we don’t have one particular group roped off from the others, Sir,” she responded pleasantly, turning to head to the back where the humans were stored. “Male or female?”

“Preferably…” he paused. He wasn’t sure why. “Male.”

She collected a clipboard and held it tightly to her chest as she nodded, her long blond hair slipping over her shoulder. “Right this way.”

Castiel wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but when they entered a long and tall room with what seemed like hundreds of humans, the woman revealed a metallic whistle and gave it a long blow.

“Boys!” she called in a strong voice. “A—one through B—two, please line up for me,” she asked politely and Castiel took a step behind her as automatically the men parted and around half left the tall vaulted room and the other half stayed behind. “Line up alphabetically, thank you.”

To the angel’s surprise, the men didn’t take too long to sort themselves out. There were African, Pacific Islander, and Caucasians alike standing in this line, all with stern faces and their arms crossed behind their back. It appeared very military like.

“This is Lord Castiel,” she began, reading from her clipboard. “Any lad standing before me younger than late teens is to return to the barrack at this point in time, please.” The line slimmed down some more. She turned to Castiel now and a compassionate look filled her features. “Men twenty years or older are generally recruited to join the military,” she explained. “They become too old for our facilities and are being put to better use and allow themselves a better shot at a future.”

At this, the tall angel nodded, eyes searching through the line of men. All the boys appeared to be ranging from the smallest, a short pale skinned boy who looked to be around sixteen, to a tall, strapping man about twenty.

“Please state your name, age, and level as the line goes on,” the woman addressed and the first man began.

A couple men spoke their names before it landed on the pre-pubescent sixteen year old and then continued on.

“Gordon Walker, nineteen, A—three,” a tall, toned man of African decent spoke. He looked straight ahead and ignored Castiel’s probing eyes.

There was a long pause and the boy beside him didn’t say anything. Gordon nudged him almost a little too harshly and the brunette boy turned to shoot an icy glare at his buddy. He scoffed. “Dean Winchester. Seventeen. A—one.” The boy made sure to speak every syllable of each word in an annoyed, exasperated tone.

“Matthias Vu—“

“Enough,” Castiel spoke hard and coldly. The blond boy of French decent immediately stopped speaking and stared hard ahead. The dark haired angel slowly made his way over to the agitated boy who had just talked before the French one.

Although the Dean Winchester boy spoke in an irritated manner, he stared straight ahead. When Castiel stood directly in front of him, his bright, prodding azure blue eyes clashed with Dean’s stone cold emerald ones.

A loud smack rang out in the silent room and Dean bent his head forward, bringing a hand up to his reddening cheek. A tall man with a low Louisiana accent spewed, “You disrespectful little shit! You _lower your damn eyes_ when he speaks to you!”

Dean didn’t say anything, just lowered his eyes, refusing to drop his hand back to his side, however.

“Apologize!” the man screamed. He raised his hand to slap the boy again, but this time, Castiel’s arm shot out and the hand connected with the angel’s forearm.

Castiel cocked his head to the side to meet eyes with the man from Louisiana who looked horrified. “I would appreciate it if you would stop harming this boy,” he spoke softly, a small under tone to his voice going the measures his words weren’t. _Back the fuck off._

“Alistair, that’s enough, thank you,” the girl said and the man returned to his post at the end of the line of men. She came up to the angel and wounded human and smiled as if nothing were wrong. If anything, she looked like if she stepped or said something out of line she would be hit next. “Please come with me, Dean.”

There was a half hour waiting period for Castiel, as Dean was getting ready to have an interview with the angel. The boy came out looking cleanly shaven and showered, his military suit buttoned up to his bulging Adam’s apple and a stern look on his face.

“Claire, you know I’m not ready to be left alone—“

The blond woman, Claire, paused in the doorway and shot an annoyed look at Dean. “It’s Ms. Novak, Dean, and I’ll be right back.” The heavy door slammed and Dean turned to look at the raven-haired angel, smirking.

“She loves me, really,” he said cockily. “Probably just going to change her tampon,” he said with a self-assertive wink.

This made Castiel smile and intertwine his fingers. “You’re interesting, Dean,” he said fondly.

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, and how old are you buddy? I know I’m just a ‘shitty human’ to you or whatever, but come on man. Don’t start coming on to me.”

Castiel began laughing now.

“You think I’m joking, dude?” Dean asked, leaning in close to the table. “Tell you what,” he said, popping an M&M into his mouth casually—it was probably a treat he had stolen or bribed out of someone like Claire as the place didn’t seem like a candy shop exactly— “You bust me out of here, I’ll—”

“That’s enough escape planning, Winchester,” came a gruff voice. It was one Dean recognized immediately. The general.

Dean glared at the tall African decent angel. Castiel noticed immediately that he seemed very cocky.

The angels stood up and shook hands. “I would like to apologize in advance for having to talk to our very disrespectful, rebellious Winchester boy. Although he’s smart, he’s an obnoxious little prick.”

“You’re great, Uriel. A real rock star,” Dean said and rolled his eyes, downing the bag of chocolate candies.

“Sit up straight, boy. Have I taught you nothing in this academy?” he asked, snarling.

Claire Novak entered the room next and took a seat on the other side of Dean. “Some background information,” she said, reading over his notes. Looking across the metal table, Castiel saw Dean’s mug shot and a bunch of papers clipped or stapled onto the back of it.

“Turned over to our corporation at the age of four, son of Mary and John Winchester—middle class family, Italian and Welsh decent,” Claire spoke, eyeballing the notes.

 “Astounding student.” Uriel knitted his eyebrows together. “Bad personality.”

“Is this some kind of roast right now? Are you two roasting me?” Dean demanded, leaning back in his chair and tossing the balled up candy wrapper in the general direction of the wastebasket in the corner of the room, missing entirely.

“Stating facts, Winchester,” Claire said nonchalantly. She went over his dietary facts; Dean was a vegetarian. Took two pills a morning of Adderall to keep him focused during the day. No ADHD, but a prescribed drug to all boys of his age who were enrolled in the academy.

“This is unnecessary, really,” Castiel stated finally. Both Claire and Uriel looked up at the same time to look at the bored angel. “I want him. I would like to take him home now if you don’t mind.”

All three across the table looked at Castiel in shock. Perhaps it was because he was the first person, maybe ever, to take any particular interest in such a disrespectful boy such as Dean. Over the years Dean had sort of learned to accept his fate, knowing that no one, not a high-class human or angel family, would want him.

Claire set in front of the angel a cleanly stapled stack of papers and Castiel read through them quickly, signing at the bottom of the page neatly.

The next step was for Dean to get a collar fitted as Castiel went to fill out more papers. It was a stainless steel collar that could only be removed by unscrewing it with a screwdriver, which would make it particularly hard for the one wearing it, as they would have to have the precision of trained mechanics to not accidentally stab themselves in the neck.

A charm was added to the front, a small metal plate with them emblem of angel wings, and one with Castiel’s family crest, a blue crystal worked into the metal and the surrounding black angel wings. On the back was the man’s name and owner’s address.

When he stepped out into the front of the academy grounds, Castiel was alarmed at the new appearance of the human boy.

“Can’t I, like, at least bedazzle it or something?” he asked, itching around his neck as the uncomfortable feeling was beginning to set in.

The boy looked beautiful in Castiel’s opinion, what with his light brown hair cleanly cut and a bored look on his practically flawless face.

x **X** x

The drive back was… Odd. Castiel said nothing at all to the stiff human boy. Castiel drove with a purpose, keeping his eyes on the road at all times.

It was dark out and it was only three thirty in the afternoon. In post-apocalyptic times like these, it was almost always dark out. The sun seemed to not even feel the need to come out anymore and civilizations broke. Towns were harder and harder to come by. There were more military corporations like the one Dean had just come from than probably houses. It was sad, but Castiel was particularly apathetic, as the human race seemed to have pulled it on their selves.

Years and years ago when Castiel was much younger, the apocalypse came about on earth. Demons burst from the depths of hell and took over, creating mayhem wherever they pleased. It was only until his brothers and sisters stepped in and ceased the destruction of the little advancement that humans had made in their short lifespans that they were thrust in the direction they had came from. It had only taken a little over three years to get rid of the demons and general vicinity of monsters all together. Angels, now feeling quite proud of themselves for their great success, decided to take over not only the heavens but not all of earth, acting as peacekeepers if any sort of demon group decided to act up again.

Presently, the earth looked more like an overgrown forest. The remaining humans and angels who so chose to help out cleaned rubble and all demolition from fire or other hazardous situations. Currently, humans were working on repopulating, although if the numbers began to rise too rapidly, angels knew they would have to step in as to not lose their claim on earth yet again.

In the car now, though, Dean was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the armrest and it was bugging the shit out of the angel.

“Dean, please,” he spoke softly, patiently. The whole sort of situation that the two men were in right now kind of made Castiel wonder, _has Dean ever even been in a car before?_ He had practically been locked up at the academy all his life—since a four ear old, according to the Novak woman.

The angel had been nothing but patient this entire time, Dean noted warily. What actually was the dark haired angel’s plan for him?

He hadn’t noticed it, but he actually asked that aloud.

“It is undetermined. I live with a dear friend of mine,” _he sure sounded dear_ , Dean thought, “who has his own throng of humans. He suggested I get one of my own as I never seemed to understand the use of… you…”

Dean shot up both brows. “Oh, yeah, _my kind_ ,” he said sarcastically, whistling.

“And although I don’t agree with harsh treatment towards humans, I believe they should be trained.”

And fuck if that didn’t send a shiver down Dean’s spine. _Trained_? Trained like he had been at the military academy? Whips and lashes at the back of his thighs when he slipped up just speaking a word wrong. He nervously gulped.

“But otherwise, you’re technically still a slave right now. My slave,” Castiel said, not once veering his stare from the road as the path began to incline.

Dean didn’t like that word. He had heard too many stories of friends of his—his childhood friends growing up in the academy with him—being bought and sold to cruel and heartless families who treated them like less than an animal. Beating, starving, killing.

They pulled into his driveway, which had a large overhang, and a path that led on to the main house. Dean stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He looked off and saw the huge expanse of the open scenery and the heavy woods that lined the property. The house looked like a fortress, brick and cobblestone, very old-timey.

Castiel appeared right behind Dean and the boy jumped. “Jesus—!“

“Although it pains me to tell you this, you aren’t free.” His plump pink lips form a hard line. He strode forward and Dean trailed after him.

“Wait, wait what? I get that I have some pretty severe daddy problems, what with him selling me and all, but you bought me!” Dean demanded. “If that wasn’t my sweetest escape, I don’t know what will.” He caught up with the angel to place a hard hand on his shoulder to swing him around.

A hard hand swiped his intrusive fingers from his shoulder and the boy stood there looking shocked at Castiel, or the man who stood behind him.

“Do not touch what isn’t yours,” came a deep, accented voice from behind Castiel. The angel whipped around and caught sight of what both him and the human would call agonizingly beautiful

“Balthazar…” Castiel said softly and rushed into his arms. The blond man seemed slightly older, but how much older—Dean could only imagine. Angels don’t age. They can die, sure, but about eighteen to twenty-six years into their youth their aging process slows down to practically nothing. So this dude could be either twenty-eight or seven hundred and four.

“You’ve been out too long, Cassie. I was getting worried,” the Brit responded, pulling away from the smiling angel and looking him over as if for any injuries or changes. “I was just on my way out—“

“What a shame,” Dean said sarcastically under his breath and both angels, of course what with their superhuman hearing, cocked their heads in his direction and shot him an icy glare.

“I’ll meet your new _pet_ later, Cassie,” Balthazar said, venom in his tone. Dean felt taken aback but tried not to show it. Instead, he glared a hole through the dumb Brit’s head.

Dean wanted to scream _BYE_ after the angel, but instead held back and just snarled after the blond angel who was walking away one second—his back turned to Castiel and Dean—and then the next completely gone.

The boy’s breath hitched in his throat and he was stuck staring where the man had just been.

“Come Dean. Although I give you permission to do whatever you please with me, if you do something regrettable to Balthazar, I will not hesitate to end you.”

The terror of the situation suddenly crashed over Dean. He felt trapped.

The angel turned and Dean didn’t know what else to do but follow shallowly behind. It was a five-minute walk to the actual mansion-like house. Upon entrance, Dean noticed how dark it was. There was also a faint stench of roses, strong like they were thrust into his face.

And then he met eyes with another human.

It was a girl—average height for any female, blond, dull brown eyes. She was beautiful, Dean guessed, her skin tone pale and lips a pretty flushed colour.

“Joanna,” Castiel said softly. When she laid eyes on him, Joanna widened her eyes like a deer in headlights and took off.

The tall dark haired angel dropped his head. Dean wondered exactly what the hell was going on here, but didn’t have time to question when the angel suddenly began walking away and Dean couldn’t afford to spare a second more waiting around.

When he caught up, Dean lazily snarked, “Are you taking me to the dungeon or something?” sarcastically. The angel didn’t respond. And honestly, the house wasn’t as dank and creepy like Dean had expected. Although it lacked proper lighting, the place was completely furnished and clean. Perhaps they had some sort of cleaning crew. And then it hit him.

Or more humans.

Judging by the Joanna girl’s dainty frame, she didn’t look like she lifted her finger too often. Hidden somewhere, Dean knew it; there were more of them. More of those like him.

“If you were actually asking a serious question just now, not that I believe for a second that you were, there is a dungeon downstairs. It’s uninhabited—as of currently—but keep in mind this is 2014, not the Dark Ages.”

Dean gulped nervously, feeling his skin prick with sweat. “What? You film pornos down there?”

Castiel turned his head towards the human and smirked slightly. Dean would like to say he even heard a small chuckle. “Angels in pornos. That’s a good one,” he mused to himself.

Finally, they made it into a room. It was empty, a small eerie light turned on in the corner already. It was simple—queen sized bed, dresser, and window with heavy drapes. The wall colour was a soft cream, possibly tinted the slightest bit blue.

When Dean idled in the doorway too long, the angel forcefully pushed him inside the room and slammed the door behind him.

“How old did you say you were? Sixteen?”

“Seventeen,” Dean said, the back of his knees hitting the bed and he fell onto it.

The angel stared at him for a long time, a mix of emotions splaying over his face. For a while, neither said anything but Dean felt a hot blush form over his cheeks and his need to say something either offensive or obnoxious to get out of this situation was beginning to kick in.

“I’d like to have a talk with you,” the angel offered.

The door opened and a tall, curved woman with long dark hair walked in.

“Hello, Master Castiel,” she said with an elegant purr as she passed him.

He nodded back at the human and that was probably when Dean noticed something unique about her that the earlier girl didn’t have—and that was another stainless steel collar. It too had Castiel’s crest on a tag that hung from the metal thing.

“How many other humans are here right now?” Dean demanded suddenly, noticing the girls’ slow approach towards him.

“Just six, including you,” the girl responded. On the back of her tag read _Lisa_ and he turned to glare at the angel.

“When Balthazar and I bring humans into our household, we give them a choice,” Castiel says, walking closer to the bed that Dean is sitting on. Lisa slides up behind him and places a warm thigh on either side of his hips and begins to massage his tense shoulder muscles. “You can either play by the rules here, and have your own freedoms, reporting to us only—or not. Or you can ignore our generous hospitality and then you will become nothing more than you were back at the military academy. A slave.”

“Who is she?” Dean asked, nodding his head back at the girl behind him who only chuckled huskily and blew hot air onto his neck, making the hair there rise.

“Lisa Braeden is Balthazar’s human. One of many, actually,” Castiel explained.

“What if I don’t want to be _his human_?” Dean asked, putting extra emphasis on the annoying words.

This only made Castiel smirk. “Oh, you won’t be his human. No.” He dwindles closer until the angel is standing before him and Dean suddenly feels fearful. “You will be _my human_.”

The shell of his ear is licked by Lisa’s hot tongue and a rush of excitement runs down his chest straight to his crotch.

“So I want you to report to me right now what it’s going to be. Will you choose to be good and free—as long as you are under my command—or will you disregard the opportunity and become something… Become nothing.”

“I—I uh,“ Dean stuttered.

“You get freedom, Dean—this room, those clothes, Lisa. Anything you want.”

Dean furrowed his brows. Castiel didn’t _own_ him! Okay, sure, he bought him but that’s a completely different thing. “Fuck you.”

Castiel’s face twitched and the corner of his lips curled up. “I would like a verbal confirmation, Dean.”

“No! Fuck that—I’m not your property!” Dean cried, his embarrassment flaring when he heard his own voice crack. “No.” he composed himself.

The look on Castiel’s face in that second was almost indescribable. A small smirk formed on his lips. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He turned to the female human. “Lisa, please?”

She snapped something into place under Dean’s chin and the boy looked down in alarm to see the beginning of a metal leash attached to his collar. Lisa held the leash out to Castiel and carefully slipped off the bed, nodding to him with a gorgeous smile once more before dipping out of the room.

“Have it your way, Dean,” Castiel spoke monotonously. He turned around, the short leash jerking Dean forward behind the angel as he walked towards the door.

“Hey!” Dean cried in alarm, tears pricking his eyes at the pain in his neck.

There was no reply, and instead he just dragged on after Castiel. There were a few more corridors before another flight of stairs and Dean felt officially lost. Just when he was about to blurt out something rude along the lines of ‘ _Where the fuck are you taking me, you creepy fuck!’_ ; Castiel turned in front of a room and thrust open the door. “This is my room,” he stated.

“Oh, fucking really?” Dean asked sarcastically under his breath. Castiel walked forth once again and the leash jerked, this time the human boy expected it.

“On your knees,” Castiel said, turning to Dean. A wild look flashed across the human’s face, and at this the tall angel smirked. “Not for _that_ reason, boy. Now get on your knees,” he demanded this time.

Pride wincing, Dean sank down.

“This room is your room now too.” The angel looked at the boy down his nose. “And as long as you keep up this rebellious act, you will stay with me in here.”

Dean scoffed. “Am I supposed to sleep in your bed with you?”

The brunette boy had grown up indifferent to sexual orientations. There had never been any homophobic bullying in his academy, as all the boys—since there were _only_ boys—had all agreed that if they had an urge and if another was willing to help them out… Problem solved.

A small smile twitched on Castiel’s lips. “No, you will sleep here,” he said, gesturing at the ground. At first he didn’t know what he meant, besides just the hardwood floor, but then his eyes met the metallic cage…

And that’s essentially what it was, a cage; or maybe one of those fences that a family would put up when they tried to keep their pets in one room of the house. It wasn’t that high, maybe just four feet. Inside there was a pad with a thin sheet.

“Hands and knees, boy.”

As he was bending over onto his hands now, he couldn’t help the snarky comment slip; “Have you forgotten my name or something—?”

A loud smack echoed throughout the room when Castiel’s hand collided with the crease of Dean’s ass and the back of his thighs. He cried out once loudly and fell onto his forearms, hiding his face in the limbs. “When you enter this room, you speak only when spoken to.”

A soft whimpering sound passed Dean’s lips before he could stop himself.

* * *

 

He felt thoroughly humiliated and at the same time just so damn bored.

Dean wasn’t allowed to leave his little fenced in area, which sucked and rocked at the same time. Bad side, he didn’t have his usual freedom to do whatever he pleased; upside was he didn’t have to see that Balthazar bastard again.

But the week after he first moved in, Dean was ecstatic to see Castiel enter the dark room with the leash in hand.

Castiel hadn’t been sleeping in the room the past two nights that led Dean to suspect he had been in someone else’s, namely Balthazar’s.

“Been a good boy, Dean?” he asked, a small smile in his voice.

He was speaking to the human. That meant he could answer without getting a lash to his ass or thighs. “Sure have. Not like I can do anything in this box of yours.”

It was sarcastic and sardonic and Dean winced slightly the second after he finished speaking. Had that been a smart move?

Castiel didn’t respond, he just stared at the human boy a little longer. “Not a science project; don’t know why you’re staring,” he said, turning his head to the side and glaring at the window on the far side of room that let in the dark moonlight. He felt a familiar stab of regret—he couldn’t control himself it seemed when it came to Castiel. He always felt like he needed to fight back, be the dominant figure in the situation when he clearly wasn’t.

“Would love it if you showed me some respect, Dean. I adopted you from the military academy; I can send you right back,” the angel threatened.

A short gasp slipped past Dean’s lips and he immediately regretted the embarrassing noise. “You—you can’t do that.” _Can you?_

A smile crossed Castiel’s lips. “Don’t you see, boy? I can do whatever I want. Whenever I want.” Castiel smiled manically. “I’ve brought your leash. You need to eat or you’ll get weak.”

Dean had grown up with the reflex of shouting “ _I’m only human!”_ whenever someone challenged him with an unfair sort of situation. In this case, the words were bubbling up in his throat; Dean wanted to scream out that he was a human—naturally his kind before the apocalypse had run the world (as Castiel knew) and that he didn’t deserve to be treated like an animal. A pet.

“I did not say you could stand up, Dean,” Castiel ground out, clenching his hand around the leash. Dean hadn’t noticed it, but he was stood up to his full six-foot height. He wasn’t done growing, but already he was nearly eye-level with the angel. A small smirk dashed across his lips before he sank back down onto his knees and palms.

“’M sorry, Cas,” Dean spoke familiarly, most disrespectfully in fact. Castiel was thankfully lenient with what Dean said (in general, some times he deserved a hard spank for his utter contempt) and hadn’t really snapped yet. It was a win for Dean.

“You’re not, but I’ll pretend I trust you,” Castiel said in agitation, kneeling down and clipping the leash to Dean’s collar, looking briefly into the human boy’s eyes. They were a lovely jade green colour; looking oddly innocent in the moment that Castiel must’ve caught Dean off guard. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up. “I’ll walk you to the kitchen, please don’t act like an animal.”

This made Dean feel the gall to laugh out loud. “Sure thing, Cas.”

x **X** x

“Oh! Cassie, you brought your ferret with you!” Balthazar cried in excitement, ignoring the two humans on either side of him and turning around in his seat at the dining room table.

Dean growled angrily and Castiel placed a comforting hand on his slave’s bicep. “Please don’t bring yourself down to the lowest common denominator,” Castiel said politely as if he thought that might defuse the indignant electricity in the room between Dean and Balthazar.

“I’m sorry you see it that way, love. I’m just speaking what I see,” he continued in that cocky voice of his, opening his mouth so that an Asian slave called Kevin could lift a spoon of yogurt into the angel’s mouth. “Thank you, darling,” he spoke affectionately and petted the human’s hair.

“Dean, come here,” Castiel demanded, holding the leash out and giving a harsh tug in the direction of the kitchen. Dean stuck his tongue out childishly at the blond British angel before he hurried off in towards the owner of the leash. “If you’d like to begin to take your responsibilities in this household, I’d be willing to show you some of the jobs that would be suitable.”

Dean stared long and hard at the angel. Did this mean… No more cage?

“Unless you prefer the dark room…?” Castiel cocked a brow.

But if Dean wasn’t trapped in the dark bedroom all day, which would mean that he would have to do laborious jobs for Castiel and… ugh… Balthazar. That was not something that he would wake up with a smile and chipper excitement for.

He doubted any of the other slaves felt that way. Not even once.

But looking at Kevin now who was getting his dark feathery hair patted and rubbed affectionately, Dean saw the pleased expression on the human’s face. Kevin liked what he did. At the same time, the boy on the other side of Balthazar—Adam—looked like he wanted to tear the other human’s ears off using his teeth.

Castiel snapped his fingers. “Dean.”

“Oh, uhh…” Dean muttered. Had he made up his mind yet?

“I’ll show you the basics and you can make your decision later.” And with that, Castiel showed Dean how to prepare a simple breakfast that the angel had on most mornings. It was nothing too hard, just a bowl of fruit, a cup of coffee, and a croissant. Thankfully Dean didn’t have to make the croissant; Castiel had a live in cook for that. But for smaller scale kitchen jobs, the slaves took over.

The angel walked into the dining room and sat down, allowing Dean to pick up the tray and carry it carefully into the other room where, thankfully, Balthazar and his harem of humans had left.

Dean set the silver tray down beside Castiel on the table, lifting the plate and bowl and silverware before the angel, and then proceeding to pick up the mug of coffee. A wild idea popped into his head.

The mug was set on the edge of the table, _purposefully_ of course, and what with gravity, it toppled over and the steamy hot liquid dropped into Castiel’s lap.

The angel cried out. “Shit! Dean! It’s hot Dean, you little—!” He jumped up and slammed the mug on the table, unbuttoning his expensive black slacks and pulling them down his long creamy legs to reveal his stained gray briefs.

The human boy tried his damnedest to not snicker, but holy hell the angel’s little dancing fit was driving Dean insane.

“On your knees, Dean!”

Dean’s eyes bulged; he knew he was in for it. “What!? I didn’t mean to Cas, I swear!”

“Knees, Dean. Now.” The dark haired angel pointed to the hardwood floor by his feet. Dean furrowed his brow as he dropped down to his knees, expecting Castiel to walk around him and slide his jeans down to give him at least five hard lashes to the back of his thighs.

Castiel instead yanked down the front of his briefs, revealing his throbbing hard member right in Dean’s face. The younger man’s breath caught and he stared wide-eyed at the cock not three inches from his nose.

“Suck,” the angel ordered.

Dean’s jade green eyes looked from the penis to Castiel’s face. “You kinky fuck.”

Blue eyes burning with rage and lust glared holes into Dean’s own pair. He slid a harsh hand into Dean’s military short hair and squeeze, pulling backwards. “Open your fucking mouth!”

He didn’t know why he did, but Dean complied, opening those gorgeous cupid bow shaped lips and that was enough encouragement for Castiel to thrust his hips forward and fuck into his slave’s mouth. The first plunge hit the top of Dean’s throat, making the boy gag. Ignoring the painful sound, Castiel’s lips formed a hard line and he rolled his hips into the brunette boy’s mouth again.

“Clumsily spilling the coffee and then blatantly lying? Lying is a mortal sin, Dean.”

Dean had the impudence to smirk. “You’re the psycho that likes hot liquid spilled onto his cock.”

Castiel yanked hard on Dean’s hair, as if pulling the boy back into the reality of the situation—Castiel clearly had the upper hand.

“You were erect!”

“Shut up, slut,” Castiel barked. With his free hand, he thumbed Dean’s lower lip harshly and parted his boy’s lips, allowing himself to fuck back in. This time he wouldn’t allow the brunette to speak.

Of course that didn’t mean Dean wouldn’t try. “ _Fooogk ruu!”_ he barely made out.

Inside his mouth, Dean wrapped his tongue around the underside of Castiel’s cock. He was a natural. Unless… “It’s clear that this isn’t your first time with a cock in your mouth, boy.”

Dean looked up and met Castiel’s ice blue eyes with a hard glare. A scarlet red blush flared up on his cheeks and suddenly the boy’s front teeth clipped the angel’s head. Castiel cried out with pleasure.

“What? Are you going to lie to me again?” Castiel asked, titling the boy’s head back and slowing down his thrusts. “Once more and I’ll find another hole in your body to fuck into.”

At this, Dean’s eyes went wild and—unlike the anger and humiliation Castiel expected to see in the brunette’s eyes—the younger boy’s eyes appeared to roll back into his head and he began to take pleasure in sucking the angel off.

A low growl emanated from the dark haired angel and his feathers bristled. They were itching to erupt from his back. “This I can work with, Dean.”

Dean hummed onto Castiel’s dick, sending shocks of electricity down the angel’s spine. He hollowed out his cheeks and really sucked, sending another wave of pleasure to wash over the raven-haired angel. Dean was now making addictive slobbery noises and Castiel didn’t feel confident that he could keep going at this rate. A few more times Castiel rutted into Dean’s mouth before he exploded in his face, pulling his cock out and stroking himself through his orgasm. Dean hastily replaced his master’s hand with his own, opening his mouth and catching the streaks of cum.

Castiel was seeing red. He couldn’t handle how hot this was. The human connected their eyes as he licked Cas’ cock clean.

If only Dean had presented this skill a week ago, the two would be getting along much better.


	2. Chapter 2

Humiliation is key. It’s generally how one learns from their mistake.

For example, when Dean gets antsy and wants attention, he’ll say or do something cocky and completely out of pocket to get a rise out of Castiel. It’ll always be the dark feathered angel only because Castiel is the single one who is allowed in close quarters with Dean.

In the living room is a pen for Dean. Castiel had them set up around the mansion in the library/office rooms so that he could keep an eye on the human while he worked, in the various wide space of living rooms, and of course the bedroom.

Castiel excused himself to speak with one of his work affiliations while he left his pliant slave in the living room with nothing but a pad of paper and a pen, a cucumber for lunch, and silence.

Dean’s angel was gone for almost an hour already and Dean was bored. Beyond bored. He thought he was above talking to himself but he found that speaking out lout relieved a lot of stress he was feeling. He stopped drawing and set the paper pad and pen to the side, the pen skittering outside of the fences.

The boy bit his lip. He knew that Castiel wouldn’t be coming back for a little bit, but it had already been so long that there was always that possibility that he could be back any moment.

He decided he didn’t care. He’d lie. He’d say he had to go to the bathroom really, really bad and he’d had to make a break for it. Cas would understand, right?

Dean stood up and stepped over the fence and picking up the black ink pen before placing it back in his cage next to the pad of paper. He got up again and started to walk around, stretching his legs. He had been sitting down on that pad for over an hour anyway, judging by the clock at the end of the room.

There was a whole wall of books and Dean thought he would give it a look over, just to challenge himself with the whole reading thing. He had never been excellent at reading, as he hadn’t had the average amount of education as most teens did his age; he had had to split his learning time with combat time back at the academy.

He spied a large leather chair that he knew was notoriously Castiel’s pick to sit down and read a book in. Dean climbed into it, sitting down on his calves and took in the musty scent of leather and Castiel, that indescribably but delicious smell that was his master.

Before he knows it, Dean’s become semi-hard, his dick pushing the sweats away from his crotch. He blushes, because he knows this is wrong. Not being aroused, but the fact that it’s to the one man who Dean just cannot stand. Castiel smells so sweet, though, and it’s all Dean can do to not reach down… Get a grip on himself and ghost a hand over his length.

A small click reverberated in the expansive room and Dean snapped himself back into reality, jumping out of the grand chair and scramming back into his pen.

His breath was heavy and he stared at the only door in the entire room, trying to calm himself down. There was no other noise and it began to occur to Dean that that might have just been the old mansion creaking. He gave it another two minutes, just to make sure, before he slowly creeped out of his cage and climbed back into the chair again, shutting his eyes and reaching under the loose drawstrings of his sweats.

The scent of Cas enveloped Dean again and he found himself inhaling deeply, unable to get enough. He let out soft little kitten moans as he began to stroke himself now, his hand flying up and down his length.

There was just that little part of him that didn’t feel fulfilled and he frowned, pausing his hand over his cock and peered back over to his pen, his eyes focusing on something thick and green.

Daring a glance at the shut double doors, Dean crouched back over to his fenced in area for the third time and snatched the cucumber into his hands, his cheeks flaring red at what he thought he was about to do. He wasn’t really going to, really—he’d been fingered by one of his bunkmates back at the academy once, but that was about as far as it went.

Dean was totally and utterly a virgin.

And it felt weird, like he was missing out on something, something big. For fucks sake he was almost eighteen, most teens had lost their virginity by then surely!

The brunette boy pushed the fruit (or whatever it really was) past his lips and got it nice and wet. He was hungry, and he was tempted to bite down on it and take a taste of the blandness of it. Dean was far too turned on to do that anyhow, so when he deemed it slicked enough, he peeled his sweats back past his ass and began to rub the wetness over his hole.

It was a bit big, but so was Castiel. The boy had had the pleasure of sucking him off just a week or so ago, before the angel had started ignoring him. In his mind, it was Castiel easing himself into Dean’s ass, taking his dear time, but it wasn’t exactly budging in…

Just as Dean was about to twist around and inspect the area, somehow find out what the problem was and why the fruit wasn’t going inside of him like Victor’s fingers had so easily before, one of the doors flew open and a fuming Castiel entered the room.

Dean’s eyes flew open in shock and his jaw dropped. It was just his luck!

“C—Cas, I’m—!”

Castiel snarled, letting out a low growl as he ripped across the room in record time and snatched the cucumber from Dean’s hands, crushing it in his palm in front of the petrified human’s face and letting the juice soak down his fingers. “What in God’s name do you think you’re doing, Dean?”

He looked like a million dollars. He was absolutely breathtaking in that his hair was completely chaotic, but stylish, and his eyes smoldering. Cas was wearing a midnight blue suit, looking perfectly professional and utterly fuckable. As shocked as Dean was that the angel had snuck up on him, he was doubly surprised that he could look so good doing so.

But the angel was so enraged, it was a surprise that he hadn’t pinned the boy to the ground and was strangling him. “I—I,” he said, raking his mind for an appropriate lie. “I wanted to watch TV. You were gone for so long, I got so bored—“

“And then you had the urge to violate yourself with your lunch?” Castiel asked cynically.

“What’s the problem?” Dean asked, his shyness waning and his sudden need to dominate the situation was bubbling up. “It’s not like you want to touch me or something!” he shouted, not exactly realizing what he was saying.

Castiel was positively fuming at this point, and he grabbed Dean’s wrist and yanked him off the big leather chair, the boy whining at the loss of the angel’s scent.

“What are you going to do?” Dean fought, jerking his hand away from Cas. “Make me suck your fat cock again?” he seethed. “Won’t that just be pleasurable for me? That would be no punishment!”

“You are out of line, Dean,” Castiel spoke tightly, pulling up the cuffs of his sleeves and loosening his tie around his neck. The angel was decked out in an exquisite suit, like the male version of lingerie. He was so delicious looking that Dean felt his lower regions tingle and ha vaguely felt his mouth watering. “Down on your knees.”

Dean looked like he wanted to shout—he just said what would happen! Castiel took a seat in the chair Dean had just been occupying and looked expectantly at the human.

“I’m waiting,” he continued. Dean looked at him strange. Dean tried hard to hide his snarl but was having difficulties.

So finally he knelt down in between the angel’s knees, and when he did said angel began to laugh heartily. “What!?” Dean demanded, his cheeks flushing a healthy scarlet and his pride diminishing.

“Come on this side,” Castiel directed, and Dean did so just before the dark haired angel placed his hand on the lower part of Dean’s back and pushed. _Hard_.

With a small sound of surprise, Dean bent practically in half over Cas’ lowered knee. And then it all clicked together. “Are you kidding me? Am I six?” Dean scowled, his fear of getting his mouth fucked flying out the window.

This made Castiel chuckle some more and rub a soothing hand down the boy’s back, sliding it lower until it slipped under Dean’s pants. Dean wasn’t allowed to wear boxers, only to sleep. The tight jeans slid down the brunette’s ass and slowly at that, his cheeks flushing even more.

Castiel apparently noticed this because his clutched the side of his freckled face and lifted it so that he could see it. “Do not, and I repeat, _do not_ hide your face from me. Ever. Do you understand?”

Dean slowly nodded his head and whimpered, his lips quivering.

“You are beautiful, Dean. The most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen. Just promise me you will never hide yourself from me,” Castiel continued, his voice smooth and even, compassionate even. Dean’s surprised green eyes searched deep into Cas’ azure ones. He didn’t see any uncertainty or telling that the angel was lying.

So it was quite shocking when the tender moment passed and Castiel’s hard palm came down alarmingly fast over Dean’s plump ass.

The human screamed out in terror, his face turning the other way so that Cas couldn’t see him, but his face was just jerked back in place and the angel’s thumb inserted in between his lips. “Dean… What did I _just_ say?” he asked in a disapproving voice.

His hand came down again, but this time the slap was sharper. Dean screamed again, his face turning beet red with embarrassment and pain. “I—I’m sorry, Cas!” he shouted around the thumb.

“You tried to fuck yourself with a cucumber because you’re such a fucking horny slut?” Castiel demanded. “And then complain that I don’t touch you enough? Are you _fucking_ kidding me, boy?”

Dean couldn’t really even say anything after that because he had gone rock hard and his head was spinning because of the immense amount of pain on his ass. It was burning and stinging and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. His arms were leaning over his head and they were beginning to fall asleep.

Eight… Fifteen… Seventeen slaps… Dean had lost count. His vision was dizzy but Castiel held his face so that he was continuously staring into the human’s dazed green eyes, half lidded with pain and lust.

“I leave a perfectly good meeting in a marvelous mood and I return to see you trying to pleasure yourself? If I had known you were such a good little cockslut I would’ve given it to you ages ago,” Castiel admits, stopping the constant slapping and sliding two thick fingers down the cleft of his ass.

His fingers spent more time at the puckered little hole and poked and prodded at it.

“You want it right here? In this pretty little pink boy hole of yours?” Castiel questions.

Dean moaned in response, much too defeated and still shuddering to respond completely. “Thereee…”

Castiel suddenly plunged one finger inside of the boy, straight up until his first knuckle. Dean cried out, momentarily reminded of a time where he was in the academy with a boy called Benny who had been on his knees before Dean, swallowing down his cock and fondling his balls so good that he had screamed out loud, terrified the next second that they would be found out.

Another spit-lubed finger entered Dean and then another. Dean felt full, and his cock throbbing against his stomach, trapped between there and Cas’ firm lap.

“I want you to be my good little boy and cum all over my new suit,” Castiel ordered. “Can you do that for me, baby? Cum untouched?”

Dean nodded profusely, unable to look at Cas but his face still held in place. His eyes were practically glued shut and his mouth opened like he wanted to formulate a sentence to reply, but the words were lost on his lips.

The angel pounded his three fingers in and out of Dean’s tight ass; the boy was deliciously a virgin. Cas had noticed he’d never been with a virgin before, and his cock twitched in anxiousness. He would enjoy immensely the pleasure of taking the virginity away from his human.

“Cas—Cas!” Dean cried, eyes still screwed shut.

A fond smirk formed on Castiel’s lips. “Yes, what is it boy?”

“It’s—I’m—I can’t hold it in any longer!” he paused to pant loudly. “I’m sorry!”

“No,” Castiel argued in that low, heady voice he has and Dean’s shaking violently. “When you come you will address me as ‘Master’.”

Dean groaned loudly at this and ground his hips against Cas’ lap once again. “Shit…! I—Master! I’m going to cum! Oh, shit, Master I’m going to cum all over you!”

And just like that, Dean let out a high-pitched, _puberty?-I’ve-never-been-through-puberty_ battle cry and he was painting Cas’ lap and his stomach all together.

He’s breathing heavily because holy fuck that was a mind-blowing orgasm—the best hands down that he’s ever had—and none other than Castiel, the terrifying angel gave it to him.

When the blood rushes back to Dean’s upstairs head, he turns so that he can see a very gleefully smiling Castiel looking down at him. “That was very good, Dean.”

Dean blushed and looked away, unconsciously ignoring Cas’ demands to not hide himself again, but this time the angel was more lenient and clasped the human’s chin in between his thumb and first finger gently.

The brunette boy leaned up and nuzzled his head into Castiel’s chest. “Would you prefer to call me by that name from now on?” he asked now, his smile turning a little sultrier.

He bowed his head and whined low in his throat. He didn’t want to give that much respect to the guy who could fuse the line between pleasure and punishment so easily. His indecision made the angel laugh and rub Dean’s hair back from his slightly wet with sweat face.

Dean coughed loudly and the angel’s face turned compassionate. “What’s wrong?”

The boy swallowed heavily and began to move off of Cas’ lap, sliding onto his knees on the hardwood floor. “My throat’s a little dry,” he commented.

Castiel stood up from his chair and smiled sardonically and then promptly left the room (after barking out orders for Dean to reenter his pen, of course).

Puzzled to no end, Dean climbed back into his pen, watching his angel strut out of the room and slam the door behind him. There was no way he could be mad, right? Dean had gotten his punishment already, or whatever one would call that, so what had made him storm out like that?

His questions were answered when Castiel paced back in, a metal bowl in his hands. Dean cocked his head to the side as the raven-haired angel walked right up to Dean and bent over to slam the dog dish right before his pad. Some of the water sloshed out in doing so.

The boy’s cheeks flared up and he turned to look up at his master. “You bastard.”

Castiel lets out one harsh laugh before kneeling before Dean, looking him square in the eye and bending his head so that he could spit directly into the bowl. “For your disrespect. Drink up, boy.”

Dean’s lips formed a hard line, his glare unwavering. He reached his hands to pick it up but Cas slapped them away.

“Your tongue, stupid.”

If glares could kill… You know the rest.

Dean warily bent his head down so that he was practically on his stomach now, and not breaking the eye contact, dipped his head into the bowl and took one long lap. The line of white, bubbly spit got caught on Dean’s tongue and he eagerly sucked it into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think my nipples are perky enough?”

Castiel lifts a hand and rubs the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t want to look, but he can already see Dean out of the corner of his eye shirtless, examining his nipples. The first two fingers of both hands are tweaking them this way and that, making them pucker and turn a cute rosy colour.

“I’ve always wondered what I’d look like with implants.” The boy sighed. He leaned back on his pad in the cage on the floor and pushed out his chest as if in offering. “Hey Cas, you wanna touch ‘em?”

At this point Castiel had memorized the third sentence down from the start of the page as he had reread it so many times. He hastily darted his tongue out to wet his lips before he cocked a brow at the young human man. “I’d rather you shut up and go to bed,” he said lowly, trying to assert his authority.

Dean frowned and rolled his shoulder haughtily. “You’re the one with the light on reading,” he muttered under his breath in agitation.

“Silent time now, Dean. One more peep and I’ll have to punish you, alright?” Castiel said as lightly as possible. It was odd to the brunette boy on the floor who scratched at the back of his hand absentmindedly. Castiel wasn’t being hard or brutal, he sounded very calm and relaxed.

It made Dean want to jump the fence of his cage and run to Castiel’s side to cuddle. It had nearly been two months since Dean had first come here and he had only been allowed out of his box once—one _single_ night—when he had supposedly been a really good goy that day so Castiel let him sleep with him in bed.

The angel had whispered dirty things as he slowly ate Dean’s ass out, the human boy crying and jerking himself off the entire time. It had been a new experience; he’d sucked cock as well as gotten his own fair share of blowjobs back at the academy, but never had anyone ventured to his asshole. It was _brilliant_.

For hours Castiel just sat patiently, refusing to allow Dean to cum even once (and he never did get to orgasm that night) as he pried the seventeen-year-old boy wide open with his fingers and tongue. It was beyond pleasurable, but Dean began going insane what with his inability to cum when Castiel did not allow it.

The raven-haired angel set his novel down and switched off the light, the entire room flooding with darkness and scaring Dean for a moment. He had never been good with darkness as he had always seemed to never been well in the dark—it was something he had been teased to no end about back at the orphanage.

Maybe it was because he wanted to bug him, but it also might have been because the shadow of the slightly ajar walk-in-closet door was casting was rubbing Dean the wrong way. “C—Cas.”

“Shut up, Dean,” the angel grumbled. For an ancient angel, the guy sure did enjoy his sleep a lot. Although it was not absolutely necessary, it was an activity like sitting or reading that some angels could do if they chose to.

“Cas, can I sleep with you?” he whispered again, this time with a tone of terror in it.

“I’m not in the mood for your messing around, Dean. Go to sleep,” he ordered. And for a moment, Dean actually contemplated just ignoring the shadow and going to sleep, but then the darkness moved and the brunette boy whined loudly.

It was all Dean had in him to not just jump the metal fence and climb in with the angel, but he knew all too well what the consequences would be if he tried to leave. He’d done it before, and it only led to afternoons filled with either backbreaking jobs or ruthless punishments like holding bricks for hours in the garden or getting tied up to trees and beds to just be left alone with no food or bathroom breaks. (Castiel loves to sit there and just pliantly watch, too.)

Thunder sounded outside the window and Dean locked up. He sobbed louder now, trying to get the angel’s attention without getting spanked for speaking.

“ _What_!?” Castiel demanded, beyond agitated now, whipping back the covers and getting out of his bed to pad over where Dean sat on his sleeping pad, covers pulled tight around him and his body convulsing a little. The brunette boy hid his face so that Castiel couldn’t get a direct smack on his cheek. Cas didn’t stop to glare at the human boy or anything, but instead reached down and with ease picked up Dean under his armpits and held him close to his body, the heat radiating off the angel.

Dean clutched for his master like his life depended on it. He was carried with him over to the bed where Castiel threw the covers back again and dropped Dean into the spot where he doesn’t usually lay. He then got in and pulled the covers up, bringing the boy in closer to him.

“Cas, Cas—I—”

“Shut up or I’ll put your cage in Balthazar’s room,” Castiel said and this time Dean didn’t say anything. He didn’t know whether to feel comforted that Castiel was holding on to him like an octopus or that he was so cold when he was tired.

But then he whispered, “I want you to train me.”

x **X** x

“Etiquette, manners, and obedience are the very building blocks for rising to grace,” Castiel explained, looking very much like a teacher in that moment.

Dean was sitting in his pen, his legs crossed, and chin high in the air attentively.

“How many years of teaching have you had?” he inquired suddenly.

The brunette boy bit his lip. “I was in twelfth grade before you came,” he replied.

He was practically just a boy still, Castiel reminded himself. He made him realize in retrospect that he had been a little harsh to Dean the other day when the boy had ignored his rules. In all honesty, Dean didn’t deserve to be spanked or fingered open until tears came out of his eyes.

Dean deserved to be loved and cared for. Castiel knew it deep down inside of him. He hasn’t lost all his grace yet.

“I have to pee, Cas.”

Castiel couldn’t control himself. He stepped on Dean’s foot and applied enough pressure to make the teenager let out a blood curdling scream, but not enough to break anything. “That is improper. If you wish to relieve yourself, you will ask me in private, and much more chagrined.”

Despite the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, Dean glared up at Castiel and spat, “Why should I be embarrassed of having to use the bathroom!? It’s natural for me!”

The angel’s hand itched to hit the boy and remind him not to use his outside voice. “I’ll let it slide this time. Go urinate quickly.”

Dean let out a low sob as he tried to stand on his            rapidly bruising foot. The noise did things to the angel that he didn’t want to admit hit that perfect spot inside of him, his magic button. He didn’t know what he would do if he had instead picked another boy, if Dean hadn’t been feeling well that day and Cas would’ve had to opt for second best.

Dean came rushing back in, learning to become a little more consenting to the fact that if Dean wanted to be trained properly—meaning receiving love and affection for being so well-mannered from his angel—he would have to drop the stuck up, disrespectful shit and man up.

He plopped back in to his pen.

“Every failure to learn and accept new commandments will be met with a small beating.”

A small lump worked down Dean’s throat and the angel watched with inquisitiveness. “Okay.” He wetted his lips.

“And if you continue on doing your distracting little tricks, Dean, I am going to have to be more forceful with my blows.”

A small bead of sweat formed at Dean’s temple. Either it was the fact that it was hot in the room or maybe Castiel’s words had some effect on the boy, Dean was definitely reacting. “What’s distracting about me? …Cas?” he asked, turning his head to the side slightly.

The raven-haired angel scowled. “You will address me as ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ I guess would be fine too,” he paused, “However I will no longer accept your disrespectful use of ‘Cas’, Dean.”

Dean’s face fell but his bit his tongue, fighting himself internally to not make another outburst and ruin the little, though solid progression they had made so far.

“Also, before nightfall you will come to my room and kneel before my door. You will wait there all night if I’m not in the house at the time. You should be craving my instruction and I will decide if you have been good enough to sleep or if you deserve further punishment.”

At this, Dean let out a small whimper. He was forcing himself to stay quiet for so long, but all he wanted was to scream and not agree to these unfair rules. They were unfair, after all. Waiting at his door on his knees for when his _highness_ is ready to attend to him?

Both of Castiel’s brows rose at once. “Do you have something to say, Dean? If so, please spit it out.”

He gulped again. “N—no. I don’t have anything to say.” He tilted his head down.

“Good. Do you want to show me what you’ve learned today?”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Dean said with a little more pique than necessary. Castiel smirked, as if he enjoyed seeing his boy so annoyed. The angel then nodded, and Dean stood up and exited his cage.

He stood there for almost six minutes now and didn’t say anything. “You’re a fast learner.”

Thinking that maybe he could shift his weight slightly from one foot to the other, Dean did it quickly before Cas could see.

“I would like you to escort me into the bathroom so I can bathe now,” he said politely and Dean nodded, keeping his eyes averted as to not grow even angrier from the smugness in Cas’ azure blues.

Dean strode through the room and opened the door that connected to the bathroom. He proceeded to ignore the angel as he went around to the large ceramic bathtub and turned on the hot water, pushing the metal plug down.

He hissed and withdrew his hand as some of the boiling water splashed full-spray on his arm. “Shit!” he swore, holding his arm in his hand and looking at the pink skin.

Castiel for some reason began to chuckle. He clasped Dean’s burning arm and with those magical powers that Dean knew all angels possessed, healed the area with a light blue glow. It reminded him of the angel’s eyes.

“Please don’t curse,” the angel said softly, pulling the boy up into his arms and helping him stand up straight. “Undress me now.”

Dean hurriedly got up from his knees and attended to Castiel, peeling off the charcoal blazer and unbuttoning the white shirt. He glanced up and met eyes with Cas, the angel’s gaze lusty and unwavering.

“Continue on,” he said smugly and Dean gulped, pushing the button down off his shoulders. The angel took care of his own tie while Dean began with his belt, this one he decided he would spend more time on.

As he unlatched it, Castiel reached down and slid the leather belt out of the loops in one fluid motion and swung it around Dean so that it cupped his ass and pulled him in closer so that the two were flush up against each other.

The dark haired angel placed a finger under Dean’s chin, tilting the boy’s head up. “Am I making you nervous?”

He shook his head eagerly, muttering, “No. No.”

Dean’s hands shook as they slid in between their bodies and began to unbutton Castiel’s no doubt expensive Italian slacks. The zipper made a loud noise in the otherwise silent room—the water had been turned off and the tub completely full.

The slacks fell to the floor and the brunette boy hooked his thumbs on the inside of Castiel’s tight black briefs, hiding absolutely nothing. His hard on was totally visible and pushing out of the fabric, jutting into Dean’s stomach.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Castiel teased, dropping the belt and waving a finger. “Not until I tell you to.” It was then that Dean realized that he was painfully hard too. “Are you asking for another punishment?”

Dean shook his head no. He eagerly wanted to justify his actions, tell Castiel that he was sorry, even if he didn’t know exactly what he was sorry for. The angel had told him to undress him, so hadn’t he been doing the right thing?

He didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore.

Castiel ended up swatting Dean’s hands away and pulling his briefs down the length of his legs on his own and stepping out of them, tossing them into the hamper. The angel was so comfortable with his body, as was Dean, but watching him so confidently stride over to the tub and step in, ignoring the boiling water was such a turn on.

“Would you wash my back for me, Dean?” Castiel asks casually as he lights a couple candles; the sun had set already and the blinds were pulled up so that both Dean and Cas could see the beautiful green pasture behind the angels’ manor with the little light there was left.

“Of course,” Dean responded, dropping to his knees like it was second nature.

“And then I want you to get in with me and wash the rest of me. If I decide you are good, I’ll give you a treat,” Cas added.

Dean perked up. “What kind of treat?” he exclaimed, too excited to be praised to hold back.

Cas chuckled. “What do you want for your reward?” he turned the question on Dean.

“I—I’d like you to eat my ass out again, if you’d be willing, Sir,” Dean stumbled, blushing like mad at his insanely perverted request.

He nodded then smiled broadly. “Yeah, okay Sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Cas chuckled. "What do you want for your reward?" he turned the question on Dean._

_"I—I'd like you to eat my ass out again, if you'd be willing, Sir," Dean stumbled, blushing like mad at his insanely perverted request._

_He nodded then smiled broadly, his eyes meeting Dean's abashed ones. "Yeah, okay Sweetheart."_

Dean gulped. He wanted to do a good job—not only to get his treat but also to make his master happy. He had a suddenly overcoming desire to please his master as best he could.

So he scrubbed at Castiel’s flawless and lightly tanned back. The angel had extraordinary back muscles and some tiny little dark moles splattered here and there. His shoulders took longer because the angel began to mewl in appreciation so Dean spent more time there.

When Castiel tugged Dean’s arm, the brunette boy knew he needed to get in with his master. To his surprise, Castiel didn’t move an inch but just sat there smirking. Dean sat down on Castiel’s lap and the angel snaked his arms around the brunette boy’s waist to pull him in closer so that they were flush together.

Dean made a soft whimpering sound in his throat and Castiel lifted one hand out of the steamy water to clasp his chin. “Is there a problem?” he inquired roughly. It was not helping that Dean liked being pushed around.

“N—of course not, Master,” Dean added, putting the cherry on top by using the formal address.

The human begins to scrub his fingers over the hard muscle of Castiel’s chest. His body is tight and so seducing that Dean can’t help but roll his hips up when his cock touched Castiel’s semi-hard one. He breathed out low and steadily as he continued to wash over Castiel’s arms and shoulders and hips until the angel’s cock is directly in his face.

Castiel kind of looked at him impassively, and Dean doesn’t understand if he’s supposed to lick it or just continue on. He doesn’t want to do anything without being asked to as to not get in any more trouble… But it’s still hard to imagine that Cas would be upset with him performing such an act…

So Dean lets his eyes slowly shut as he dipped his head down and licked a soft kitten lick up from the middle of Cas’ thick cock to the very tip, tonguing his slit.

He chuckled darkly and his smile did extraordinary things to Dean’s stomach. “You always seem to know what I want,” Castiel murmured, his hand reaching up and sliding around Dean’s neck to pull him in so that his cock is quickly hidden inside of Dean’s throat. The human choked slightly but Cas hushed him. Dean tried his best to stay silent as he swallows around the cock in his mouth, making his master squirm and gasp.

Feeling encouraged, Dean started to bob his head on the cock, lifting up slowly and then dropping down to hollow out his cheeks and suck like a fucking vacuum.

Unconsciously, his hand reached around and prodded at his hole, not planning on really getting anywhere with himself but it’s still there and the pressure is welcomed.

The water splashed and Dean’s arm was placed in a tight death grip. The brunette boy screamed in pain and alarm and looked into Castiel’s furious blue eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing touching yourself, slut?”

Dean stumbled in the water and looked like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar (almost figuratively, if you can consider an ass a cookie jar) and gulped nervously. “I—Cas—”

Castiel looks even angrier and Dean yipped when the grip tightened. It hurt, oh shit it fucking hurt—he could practically feel the bruises forming—but Castiel doesn’t let go. “You think you can touch yourself whenever you want?” he inquired; his face impassive but anger still emanated from him.

“Master, I’m so—sorry!” Dean cried.

“Next time you won’t forget to say please,” Castiel said in a husky voice, his lips in a forlorn smile.

He stood up in the tub and stepped out, his body shining with a layer of water and bubbles that weren’t properly washed off, and grabbed his blue towel to dry off. Dean began to get up but Castiel turned on his heel and glowered at him. “Follow me.”

Dean got out with his own pink towel and covered himself because there was an ict draft in the house and hurried to follow after Castiel.

They approached the bedroom and Castiel threw the door open. Dean moved quickly behind him but the angel thrust a hand out and grasped the boy’s face. “You don’t listen very well, do you?”

The brunette boy cocked his head to the side and took a step back.

_Dean's face fell but his bit his tongue, fighting himself internally to not make another outburst and ruin the little, though solid progression they had made so far._

_"Also, before nightfall you will come to my room and kneel before my door. You will wait there all night if I'm not in the house at the time. You should be craving my instruction and I will decide if you have been good enough to sleep or if you deserve further punishment."_

It dawned on Dean at once that he needed to wait outside the room. He fell to his knees, dropping the towel to the side since he was mostly dry now, and chewed on his lower lip—he was definitely about to be on the punishment receiving side of Castiel’s anger.

Would he really not let Dean sleep with him at night? Dean caught his breath.

Castiel spoke something quickly which sounded like his Enochian language that all angels understood and then appeared in the doorway, looking down at his good little boy with a gallant smirk. “Perfect.”

Dean positively beamed.

“Because of what occurred, I would appreciate it if you put this on.”

He held his hand out and it was nothing more than a small black cock ring. Dean gasped and his cheeks turned pink because he’s never used one before but he obviously knew what they meant.

He won’t get to cum tonight.

Dean whimpered when Castiel pulled him to his feet and crouched in between the teen’s legs to put the cock ring on. Dean bites his lip because his master’s touch is so fucking good that he could just thrust into his hold and—

“Get on the bed.”

Castiel glowered at Dean when the boy lifted his gaze so he shuffled out of the way of his angel and scurried to the bed. He decided he didn’t like it when his master was angry.

Dean jumped onto the bed on his hands and knees but before he could turn around, two firm hands gripped his hips and he froze. Castiel didn’t waste anytime; Dean heard the angel suck a finger into his mouth and pull it out with a loud wet ‘pop’ and then _two_ fingers roughly entered him.

He cried out because he wasn’t exactly prepared (at all) for that.

Castiel leaned over and bit straight into the flesh of Dean’s ass and the surprised boy screamed in alarm. He thought he distinctly heard Castiel chuckle at Dean’s cry of pain but then he added a finger and started pounding Dean’s ass. His cock was harder than he thought it would be against his stomach and steadily leaking precum but there was no remedy to getting off when he had the blasted ring around his balls.

So Cas continued on and trailed his lips over the cleft of Dean’s ass, licking the skin in between. Then, again, right at Dean’s tailbone Castiel bit into the skin, his sharp canines puncturing the skin. Dean suddenly realized this was supposed to be his punishment—that buried deep stubborn part of him made his arm grab the pillow closest to him and stuff his face into it as he screamed.

Next came Dean’s hipbone but Castiel trailed his teeth over the skin there, not completely biting in one place.

“You’re delicious, Dean,” Castiel growled.

A cold chill ran down Dean’s spine at the aspect of Castiel biting Dean more. He was acting strangely cannibalistic and similar to how a vampire would—yes, Dean had read Twilight. Whole series.

Shut up.

What was disturbing about this revelation however was the fact that it was getting Dean off. Castiel’s fingers crooked inside of him and put full pressure on his prostate right when the angel bit down on a place in the middle of Dean’s back. It was the most delicious torture.

“ _Fuck_!” Dean shrieked into the pillow.

“Ready to apologize for being such a slut?” Castiel asked, but Dean was ready years ago it seemed.

Dean nodded furiously into the pillow but Castiel bit down into the juncture between the seventeen-year-old’s neck and shoulder and the fingers inside of him pushed forward. His greedy little hole swallowed them up, wanting more and more.

“ _YES_!” Dean cried. “Master, I’m so _sorry—_ aah!”

“That’s good… You ready for my fucking cock now, whore?” Castiel inquired, pulling his four fingers out and sucking them into his mouth. Dean turned his head slightly so he could watch and he almost wished he hadn’t because the view was so fucking good that Dean knew for a fact that if he hadn’t had the damned thing on his dick he would shoot his load all over the mattress.

Dean involuntarily moaned when Castiel slid the fingers out of his mouth and held them out for Dean’s mouth to take.

“You’re so fucking dirty.” Castiel shook his head. “Like the taste of your own asshole, darling?”

The human’s head bobbed and his eyes fell to a shut as he sucked the fingers into his mouth. He couldn’t say much for the taste but the fingers in his mouth crooked and it felt so good Dean’s vision went white for a moment.

Castiel’s cock was lined up with Dean’s hole and there was a moment were Dean thought he could hear Cas’ wings shuffling behind him. There wasn’t another second to dwell on it because the cock was forcefully pushed inside of him and Dean screamed again.

“Such a vocal boy, aren’t you?” Castiel teased. “I can put whatever I want into your little pussy and you’ll give me these irresistible noisy moans.”

He placed a firm hand on Dean’s already bruising ass to stop the boy from pushing back onto his cock. Dean arched his back, pressing his forehead into the pillow so he could see where Castiel was connected to him.

Cas reached forward underneath Dean and squeezed his nipples. Dean growled into the pillow and thrust back on the cock impaling him. “Yeah!” he muttered harshly. “Fuck me!”

The angel smacked his ass and drove in harder. “Shut up!” he growled and pushed Dean’s head into the pillow. He snarled and fucked into the boy faster which elicited the best sounding mewls.

He pulled out all the way at once and stroked his hand tightly over his cock.

“Get on your back,” Castiel ordered and Dean yanked his head up to look at his master. His lust crazy eyes were a darker blue than Dean had ever seen so he complied quickly and fell onto his back, opening his legs in invitation for the angel hovering over him. “How far can you stretch these?” Castiel asked, an air of smugness in his voice.

Dean more than anything wanted to prove himself to Castiel so he got a grip on each ankle and lifted his legs up to get them as far up as they could get to his ears without hurting his muscles.

Castiel made an impressed face and placed his hands on either side of Dean’s hips before thrusting straight in. The sudden intrusion hurt Dean although Cas had just been rhythmically fucking him a moment ago, and Castiel definitely noticed, so the dark haired angel pulled out and bent his back to spit right on Dean’s hole.

“Fuck,” Castiel cursed. Dean didn’t think he’d ever hear the angel swear this much but it was such a turn on that he didn’t want it to stop. “My wings are just _itching_ to come out because of you.”

Dean bit through his lip when Castiel pounded into him all slippery and hot. He could taste the blood but the cut was on a backburner in his mind. If anything, the pain that shot through him was what made him roll his hips up into Cas’.

“Plea—please…” Dean groaned when Castiel hit that spot inside of him. “I wan… wanna see ‘em, Cas—!”

One of Cas’ eyebrows shot up and he kept his thrusts quick and deep. “You’ve never seen them, huh? Well? Want to see my wings for the first time, Dean?” He had a wild grin. “Wanna see me lose control?” he asked, a snarky smirk on his plump lips.

Dean nodded his head eagerly and panted.

“So do I,” Castiel admitted, “but you have to make me cum.”

The brown haired boy didn’t need to be asked twice. He just smiled brilliantly and reached up to pinch Castiel’s nipple as he brought his legs down to wrap around the angel’s waist. With the new purchase, Dean could easily angle himself up so that Cas’ cock was drilling into him at every one of his thrusts.

Curses were spilling out of Castiel’s lips left and right. He was close, Dean could tell. A little something inside of Dean felt victorious for being able to bring Castiel this close to the brink all on his own. It was Dean that was making the angel’s cock sink into his ass, and he was doing a pretty fucking good job it appeared.

A sharp scream ripped through the air and Castiel’s face contorted to one of excessive pain. He was red and panting now, his almost-black hair was plastered to his forehead. “Dean—it’s—”

Castiel couldn’t seem to get the adjectives out but it looked like the process was painstaking; anything that made Cas scream and pant must be extremely painful, Dean thought.

The brunette boy reached up and clasped his hand around the angel’s neck and pulled him down so that they were just a breath apart. “I’m right here, Cas,” Dean said tenderly, not minding the fact that he was ignoring Cas’ strict orders to call him ‘Master’ only. “Let them out.”

Castiel breathed heavily then let out an ear splitting scream and Dean quickly pressed their lips together. Their eyes were shut tight but when Castiel had to pause the kiss for air, Dean’s eyes saw past Castiel’s amazed azure blue eyes and saw the flutter of ebony black wings.

Dean wanted to compliment Castiel on them but he was too awestruck and found himself reaching forward and combing his fingers through the slightly sticky down feathers. They were the softest things Dean had ever felt.

Castiel’s body started quaking and his hips moved erratically against Dean’s. He growled into Dean’s ear and clutched his leaking cock against the boy’s stomach and began to jerk it off. His fingers got caught on the little black cock ring and Cas snarled. He carefully yanked it off and Dean could cry he was so delighted. The angel’s hand went back to Dean’s cock like a magnet just as the brunette’s hand sunk into Cas’ feathers and clutched his wing bone.

The angel was now blaspheming like Dean couldn’t even imagine and pulled his cock out of his tight ass to cum all over the boy’s stomach.

Dean reached up and helped Cas through his orgasm by stroking his cock along with the angel’s hand. Castiel’s index finger and thumb caught Dean’s pert nipple and yanked on it, making the boy cry out and finally cream against his stomach.

Both males groaned loudly in unison as they came on each other’s chests. Dean noticed that the minutes that followed that earthshattering orgasm, Castiel still left his wings out.

Castiel noticed him staring and almost self-consciously asked,  “What?”

The boy just shook his head. “Your wings are amazing, Cas… I wanted to tell you right away but…”

Cas chuckled and kissed the boy’s lips before pulling away and standing up. “Thank you. Nobody’s actually ever, well, told me that,” he admitted. Dean sat up and cocked his head to the side, his body feeling dead and weak.

“How is that even possible? They’re—they’re _majestic_!”

This time the angel laughed outright. It was melodic and Dean wanted to hear more of it. “To most other angels, they find it intimidating,” he explained, sitting next to Dean and drawling him in close. “But you’re not an angel.”

Dean suddenly remembered something. He giggled and Jesus it’s a miracle, the boy could giggle.

“What?” Castiel asked again.

“I asked you to eat me out, but I liked this a lot better.”

The boy ran his fingers through the angel’s feathers that were draped over his shoulder and a shiver ran through the male next to him. Dean looked over and unsurprisingly his cock had jumped to attention once again. “We have time for that. We have all night.”


End file.
